


la famille de la vie

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie de la vie verse [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd is Flamebird, over a child who they kinda wanna help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: Jason leans back in his chair, and though she knows very well he won’t fall, it still makes a prickle of anxiety hit her. “It sucks, I know,” he says to Bruce, “But honestly I think we need to let it go. We can’t possibly find one little Talon, even if we got Selina and Catlad in on it, too. I mean, who says he’d even stay here in Gotham?”Bruce, looking utterly exhausted from all the late nights he’s been pulling recently, presses his lips together. “Cobb said he’d never leave Gotham unless he absolutely had to.”“Oh yes, Cobb,” Damian says with a roll of his eyes. “Why is it again that we’re just blindly going off his word?”“Because he was very high up in their operations.”And because you threatened to send him to space,Talia thinks, taking a sip of her tea. Apparently not even he liked the idea of freezing forever.Talon's World/World 1





	la famille de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering, jeez Dottie, when are you gonna post the next chapter of the main fic? Well.......soon? Idk. I'm trying y'all. Right now these small fics are just easier for me to write
> 
> As of the posting of this, there have been three requests for more of Talon's world (by PurpleSquad, HyperactiveLectiophile, and Anonymous), and several votes for Talia al Ghul (idk the exact number sorry kldfjksja). Thank you for the prompts, guys!
> 
>  **For those who might wanna read this but not the rest of the series,** just know that this is an alternate world where Dick is Talon, Tim is Catlad, and Talia and Bruce are raising Jason and Damian together 
> 
> [here's the map I looked at when I was writing this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/6d/e8/606de8c0bde9b29310f9693c4e4e6f06.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Happy Mother's Day, Talia!!!

### Wayne Manor-1, June 20th, 11:43 AM

Talia yawns widely, hiding it respectfully behind her hand. It still prompts Jason to yawn as well, and she winks at the stink eye he gives her, both of them grinning by the end of the interaction.

He leans back in his chair, and though she knows very well he won’t fall, it still makes a prickle of anxiety hit her. “It sucks, I know,” he says to Bruce, “But honestly I think we need to let it go. We can’t possibly find one little Talon, even if we got Selina and Catlad in on it, too. I mean, who says he’d even stay here in Gotham?”

Bruce, looking utterly exhausted from all the late nights he’s been pulling recently, presses his lips together. “Cobb said he’d never leave Gotham unless he absolutely had to.”

“Oh yes, Cobb,” Damian says with a roll of his eyes. “Why is it again that we’re just blindly going off his word?”

“Because he was very high up in their operations.”

 _And because you threatened to send him to space,_ Talia thinks, taking a sip of her tea. Apparently not even he liked the idea of freezing forever. Watching him give up Court secrets had been intensely satisfying.

“Plus, isn’t he like the great-granddaddy of all those younger Talons?” Jason asks, biting into an orange slice and giving her a big, orange smile. She snorts, watching as he then pokes Damian in the cheek several times trying to catch his attention.

“You are so weird,” Damian informs him.

“Hell yeah,” Jason tries to reply, though it’s very muffled.

Smiling into his cup of coffee, Bruce sternly says, “Boys. Focus.” Once they’re both looking back at him, Jason electing to not take the orange slice out, he goes back to his regular voice. “He said the boy would not leave Gotham. There’s only so many places he could be—”

Jason quickly spits the slice out, interrupting, “Oh sure, yeah, only so many. The Tricorner yards, Tricorner itself, Paris Island, Blackgate Island, maybe the Dixon Docks or Financial District.”

“Chinatown, Diamond District, Old Gotham, City Hall District, Port Adams, Miller Harbor, Robinson Park, Upper West Side,” Damian continues.

“And don’t forget Coventry, Upper West Side, Robbinsville, The Bowery, Crime Alley, Sheldon Park, Newtown, Burnley—”

Bruce meets her eyes, a teasing annoyance dancing in his. “I get it.”

“Hold on, my love, I’m not finished. There’s still Otisburg, The Hill, Amusement Mile, somewhere else in Bristol perhaps? And of course, Blüdhaven.”

“Blüdhaven is it’s own city.”

“Yes, but not so far removed from Gotham to feel all that different.” Also clearly where a young boy so attached to this city would go if he was fleeing what he believed to be enemies.

“It’s close enough to the old base of operations but still far enough to give him some breathing room!” Damian cries out in realization. “Mother, you’re a genius!”

“Thank you, baby.”

“Don’t call me that!” Damian’s pout is very cute.

“But you are,” Jason coos. “You are a baby waby….”

“Shut up, brother!”

Talia watches as they start squabbling. Admittedly, when she had first come here, pregnant and madly in love, she hadn’t been sure of Bruce’s young son. He hadn’t been too sure of her either, barely six years old and very possessive of his father. But now, he’s very much her son too, and Damian’s annoying older brother.

“So, you think he’s in Blüdhaven?” Bruce asks in an undertone.

“I don’t know for certain of course, but yes. Cobb said the Talons were told lies about us, and the three of you chasing after him probably didn’t help much. I doubt he would want to stay in town, but with his attachment….”

Bruce ponders this for a moment, thinking over all they know of this boy. Cobb had said he was the boy’s great-grandfather, that his name used to Dick Grayson, and that his parents died just after World War Two. He’s been a Talon since he was nine years old, and has shown signs of forgetting everything about his past. The reason he’s attached to Gotham goes beyond the fact that it used to host the Court of Owls’ base of operations—it’s where his parents died, too. More than once, Cobb told them, he’d been found standing where the circus had been in those last, fateful days.

Clearly, a child in need of help, help they can provide. But he’s in the wind, and even if they did ask Selina and Tim for their help searching for him, actually finding him and bringing him home will be a long, difficult process.

“Maybe he’d feel less threatened by Brucie and Tals?”

With the boys’ arguing in her ears, and a sinking feeling in her gut that she doesn’t wish to put a name on, Talia takes another sip of her tea and shrugs. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [take this survey if you'd like to see more of this verse!!](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLScHD02cyUhl_4YRX1_0JdxLRMrso-cgOZ7I-X5LEKaiM1UwTA/viewform?usp=send_form)


End file.
